Characters
Each Character '''in TSKT each have something unique to their abilities, some have unique starting weapons (e.g The Collector or Void). The intro cutscene of the game appears to show the main character Hairry standing before the tower before the game starts. '''Hairry * Menu quote: "The original slime slayer." * The main character/protagonist, Hairry is the only one unlocked at the start of the game and has no abilities or specialities. He can unlock 'Usable Rune' (referred to as "Hairry's Secret") as his starting item if the player has fully completed all completion marks with every character (The Tower, Basement, Portal, Skeleton King and Master Mimic). He starts with 3 full red heart containers, 1 bomb and 1 key. Igneous * Menu quote: "Can't shoot. Can charge items passively." * Igneous cannot shoot normally, instead using his starting item, Illumineye, to attack. Illumineye shoots 8 small fires outward in the cardinal directions. These fires are affected by any item he gets. Igneous also has the ability to charge items passively, though this does not work with the "..." item. He starts with 3 full red heart containers, 1 bomb and 1 key. ** Certain items let him bypass the shooting restriction, albeit those are bugs not features. (e.g. Flying Skulls) * As Igneous does not shoot bullets, Cadence upgrades have no effect on him. However, Range upgrades do affect how far Illumineye fires goes. * Igneous is unlocked by being killed by a fireball. This can be done from a Mage Slime, Wizard Slime or a Bayo Slime. Void * Menu quote: "Can't shoot. Starts with The Finger." * Void cannot shoot normally, instead using his special starting item, The Finger, to attack. The Finger loosely follows the player's arrow key inputs, dealing quick damage to anything it points at. It can also be controlled by the movement keys. He starts with 3 full red heart containers, 1 bomb and 1 key. ** Certain items let him bypass the shooting restriction, albeit those are bugs not features. * As Void does not shoot bullets, Cadence and Range upgrades have no effect on him. * Void is unlocked by beating The Basement (Sigma) with The Collector. Maiyan * Menu quote: "Shoots special bullets that pierce the enemy." * Maiyan has circular bullets (not found anywhere else in any items or characters) that pierce enemies, deal much more base damage (8 compared to 2), have max range, and are much larger. Maiyan starts with a much lower firerate and shot speed to compensate. He starts with 3 full red heart containers, 1 bomb and 1 key. * Maiyan is unlocked by reviving atleast once during a run (usually through items such as Devil Wings or Fairy Wings. 'Midas' *Menu quote: "All hearts are converted into coins." *Midas has an ability where all heart pickups are converted into coins, but Midas can still get red hearts through items and levelling up. He starts with 16 full gold hearts, 1 bomb and 1 key. *Unlocked by dying with 99 coins with any character. You can be revived after the death; Midas will be unlocked at the end of the run. 'Mind' *Menu quote: "Starts with 3 random passive items." *Mind starts with three random passive items. These items cannot be one of the Godly Weapons (needs testing). In most cases, he starts with 3 full red heart containers, 1 bomb and 1 key. *Mind is unlocked by clearing all challenges. Most challenges can easily be done using the Slimeking pet. Dots *Menu quote: "..." *..., also know as Dots, starts with Curiosity Cat. He has no invincibility frames when hit, meaning he can be killed instantly with enemies crowding him. He starts with 3 full red heart containers, 1 bomb and 1 key. *Dots is unlocked by using the "..." item once. This is the "endless item" the info rooms talk about. This can easily be charged using the Thief Slime room exploit. 'Prayer' *Menu quote: "Starts with The Pray." *Prayer starts with The Pray, also known as Undefined (may be a glitch). He seems to have a resemblence to Slender Man. He starts with 3 full red heart containers, 1 bomb and 1 key. *Prayer is unlocked by beating Final Slimeking with Dots, using Curiosity Cat, then walk into the crown, now the Dark Crown. This will teleport you to the final floor of the game, "..." After-images of everything will appear on the screen, making visibility extremely hard. Beating the final boss Dark Slimeking will unlock Prayer. 'Flesh' *Menu quote: "His soul leaves his body." *Flesh starts with Devil Wings, giving him flight and an extra life. He cannot shoot, instead using his soul to damage enemies. The soul can be moved around using the arrow keys, dealing damage. There is a line between Flesh and his soul, also dealing damage. He starts with 3 full red heart containers, 1 bomb and 1 key. *As Flesh does not shoot bullets, Cadence and Range upgrades have no effect on him. *Flesh is unlocked by buying an item from an Experience Shop. These are found on Omega after taking no damage on the first five floors. 'Slimer' *Menu quote: "Can't be hit. Loses health when changing room." *Slimer has three starting items: Hard Skin, Bat Wing, and Treasure Map to reveal the whole floor. He takes half a heart of damage whenever he enters a room, including the starting room of every floor. Slimer doesn't take contact damage from enemies so he makes a good boss life drainer, simply walking into a boss will easily kill it. He still has the use of guns for long-range combat. He starts with 16 full red heart containers, 1 bomb and 1 key. *Slimer is unlocked by defeating the Slimeking without shooting. This can usually be done by using Igneous, for he only uses items to attack but doesn't shoot bullets himself. Bones *Menu quote: "Shoots small bones." *Bones starts with Ricochet. His bullets are changed to look like bones. He starts with 3 full red heart containers, 1 bomb and 1 key. *Bones is unlocked by defeating the Skeleton King. 'The Trapped' *Menu quote: "Can get more items than the others." *The Trapped spawns 4 chests at the bottom right side of the starting room. These chests can be opened with keys, revealing items to take. Take note that the chests restock at the start of each new floor. It starts with 3 full red heart containers, 1 bomb and 1 key. **The Trapped is currently bugged on the PC version of the game; The four chests do not spawn in the starting room. *The Trapped is unlocked by defeating the secret boss Mimic Master. The Collector * Menu quote: "Melee character. Starts with The Scythe." * The Collector is the only melee character in the game. He starts with The Scythe, a low range melee weapon with very high starting damage (6). He can get ranged weapons/attacks through synergies and bugs, including getting Flying Skulls or Laser Beam. He starts with 3 full red heart containers, 1 bomb and 1 key. * As The Collector does not shoot bullets, Cadence and Range upgrades have no effect on him. ** NOTE: There is a bug where dropping the Scythe in a room does not remove it until moving to the next room, allowing the player to use the Scythe and shoot normally in the room it's dropped in. * The Collecter is unlocked by having no red hearts (usually done by selling it in a Life Shop). 'Jade' * Menu quote: "Starts with One-Frame Bombs and 50 bombs." * Jade starts with One-Frame Bombs, giving her immunity to all explosions. She starts with 3 full red heart containers, 50 bombs and 1 key. * Jade is unlocked by beating The Tower once (a.k.a The Slimeking). Category:Characters